


and the words I feel

by rubylily



Category: Kiniro Mosaic
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko braids Aya's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the words I feel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ladiesbingo, with touching, hugging & cuddling as the prompt.

"Be more honest with yourself." Komichi Aya told herself that often, but every time she tried to vocalize her true feelings, the right words just wouldn't form.

And after all this time, just being near Yoko was no longer enough for her racing heart.

"Wow Aya, your hair is really soft," Yoko said as she ran her fingers through Aya's long hair. She sat on the edge of the bed while Aya was on the floor in front of her. Yoko was sleeping over at Aya's house, and it was nearly midnight.

"I-It's just hair," Aya said, her hands folded tightly in her lap. "It's nothing special."

Yoko laughed. "I feel like Shino when she's mesmerized by Alice's hair. Mine's all coarse compared to yours. Hey, can I braid it?"

Aya bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her initial retort. Be honest, she told herself. It wasn't often she was alone with Yoko anymore, and she couldn't waste these moments. Finally, she said, "If you want to. But be careful!"

"I will, I will, so don't worry." Yoko's warm fingers briefly grazed against the back of Aya's neck. "I won't yank your hair or anything like that."

Aya's only response was a heavy sigh.

Yoko combed her fingers through Aya's hair, and Aya had to will her body to hold still. Yoko barely touched her scalp, but even when just the tips of her fingers brushed against it, a violent shiver went down Aya's spine. How was she supposed to hold still long enough for however long it took Yoko to finish?

No, it would better if Yoko took her time. Aya wanted Yoko to touch her like this. It was almost intimate, and she didn't want it to stop anytime soon.

Yoko slowly parted Aya's hair into three separate strands, and she did it with such care that Aya was surprised. She was slow, and she often stopped, as if double-checking she hadn't accidentally missed a step. Her fingers were clumsy, and even a touch shaky, but she never lost her grip or looped the wrong strand. She didn't begin braiding at the scalp, and she didn't pull very tightly either, so her knots were rather loose. Was this her first time actually braiding another person's hair?

However, Aya didn't care if her braid was sloppy or neat. It was the sensation that mattered.

While her heart raced, she tried to keep her breathing calm. If she got too excited or nervous, Yoko would notice, so she had to stay composed. Her hands and legs still squirmed slightly, and she wondered just how red her face and neck were now. But with how dim the lights were, she doubted Yoko would notice.

And then she would continue to remain ignorant of Aya's feelings for her.

Tears stung at the corners of Aya's eyes. Yoko had pulled back from her, being halfway done with her braid, and she couldn't feel Yoko's fingers as easily. Yet she could still feel Yoko's warmth, and it was overbearing. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown, trying to do so as quickly as possible.

It didn't escape Yoko's notice. "Aya?" she said, worry clear in her voice. "Is something wrong? I didn't yank your hair, did I?"

Aya tried to shake her head, but Yoko still had a firm hold on her hair. "I'm just a little warm, that's all."

"Huh, really?" Yoko replied. "I'm kinda cold, actually." Before giving Aya a chance to reply, she added, "There, all done!" She flipped the finished braid over Aya's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Aya touched her braid. It was loose with bits of hair sticking out, and it was also quite bumpy and uneven. "Yoko, was this your first time braiding hair?"

Yoko let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, you can tell? Well, no, it's not my first time, not exactly, but I guess I'm not really good at it…"

"Then why did you want to?" Aya asked as she turned to face Yoko, and she kept a hand on her braid to keep it from unraveling. "You, uh, don't seem like you'd be that interested in braiding hair."

A wide grin came upon Yoko's lips. "Because your hair looked so pretty right now! I couldn't help myself! But maybe I shouldn't have practiced on you."

"Oh, was that all?" Aya muttered, lowering her face. "Just practice?"

"Huh?" Yoko blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aya shot up and seized Yoko's shoulders. "Don't you get it?" she yelled. Something burned deep within her, and she couldn't hold it back any longer. "It's not about how bad you are at braiding! It's about how I feel when you touch me! It's about why I invited you over in the first place! But it's not enough, and I can't take it anymore… Yoko, I love you!"

Yoko's bright eyes went wide, and Aya realized what exactly she had just said.

"Yoko, I… I…" she stammered, her face a deep red. She tried to say something more, anything at all, but the words simply died in her throat.

"Aya, you really love me?" That bright smile then returned to Yoko's face. "That's great!"

"Eh?" Of all the things Aya had expected to hear, that had not been one of them.

Yoko wrapped her arms around Aya and the two of them fell back onto the bed. "Aya, I love you too! I wish you had told me sooner!"

"Yoko…" Aya could clearly feel Yoko's racing heart against her chest. "For how long?"

"Ever since I first met you, I think," Yoko answered, and even in this faint light Aya could see a blush on her cheeks. "It still took me a while to realize that I was feeling."

Aya could no longer hold back her tears. "I can't believe it… I must be dreaming…"

"This isn't a dream, Aya." Yoko cupped Aya's face, and then kissed her.

The warmth of Yoko's lips and hands were almost overwhelming, but Aya couldn't get enough of it. She slipped her arms underneath Yoko's back, and her body was surprisingly soft against hers. It all felt so real, and she never wanted this moment to end.

How she had longed to touch Yoko like this! To feel her so closely, to bask in her warmth like this, it was like a dream come true.

When they finally broke the kiss, Aya laid her head on Yoko's chest while Yoko played with her hair. "Aya, your braid's coming undone," she said. "And here I wanted to impress you..."

Aya could only giggle. "I'll let you put my hair in my normal pigtails in the morning, okay? Even you can't screw that up."

"Hey, don't give me any ideas." Yoko laughed, a rich, warm laugh. "So, now that we've finally confessed, are we dating now?"

"I… don't know." Aya frowned. "We haven't had a 'first date' yet, and what will we tell Shino and the others?"

Yoko shrugged. "Well, we don't have to tell them right now, but they might figure it out on their own… Well, Alice and Karen might. Shino's too distracted by their blonde hair to notice anything different... Ah, let's just decide in the morning! I'm too tired for this!"

Aya cuddled more against Yoko, wanting to feel every inch of her body. "Do you mind if we stay like this? I don't really want to move…"

"Of course I don't mind!" Yoko ran her hand up Aya's back, making her shiver. "You're so soft, I could cuddle you all night!"

Aya wondered if this blush was going to be a permanent fixture on her face. Even so, she still worked up the courage to kiss Yoko again. "Goodnight, Yoko."

Yoko pulled the bed sheets over her and Aya. "Goodnight, Aya. Maybe I'll show up in your dreams."

"Maybe," Aya replied as she reached over Yoko to turn off the lamp. "I wouldn't mind that."

As Yoko's arms tightened around her, Aya closed her eyes. While in Yoko's warm embrace, it didn't take her long to fall into a deep, restful sleep, and she took solace in the fact that when she awoke, she would still be holding her beloved Yoko.


End file.
